the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dex! VS
The Dex! VS is video series on TheNationalDex YouTube channel. It involves two teams (usually Alex and Kellz) both representing one of two themes. It was voted into existence. The show began with battles between Alex, PokeKellz, and/or guests. After episode 100, The Dex! VS expanded to include other video games, such as Super Smash Bros and Pokémon Pinball Ruby and Sapphire. Toward the end of the show's run, the show began to focus on the Trading Card Game and unboxings. Episodes Gallery Episodes 1 - 50 Dex VS 1.png Dex VS 2.png Dex VS 3.jpg Dex VS 4.jpg Dex VS 5.jpg Dex VS 6.jpg Dex VS 7.jpg Dex VS 8.jpg Dex VS 9.jpg Dex VS 10.jpg Dex VS 11.jpg Dex VS 12.jpg Dex VS 13.jpg Dex VS 14.jpg Dex VS 15.jpg Dex VS 16.jpg Dex VS 17.jpg Dex VS 18.jpg Dex VS 19.jpg Dex VS 20.jpg Dex VS 21.jpg Dex VS 22.jpg Dex VS 23.jpg Dex VS 24.jpg Dex VS 25.jpg Dex VS 26.jpg Dex VS 27.jpg Dex VS 28.jpg Dex VS 29.jpg Dex VS 30.jpg Dex VS 31.jpg Dex VS 32.jpg Dex VS 33.jpg Dex VS 34.jpg Dex VS 35.jpg Dex VS 36.jpg Dex VS 37.jpg Dex VS 38.jpg Dex VS 39.jpg Dex VS 40.jpg Dex VS 41.jpg Dex VS 42.jpg Dex VS 43.jpg Dex VS 44.jpg Dex VS 45.jpg Dex VS 46.jpg Dex VS 47.jpg Dex VS 48.jpg Dex VS 49.jpg Dex VS 50.jpg Episodes 51 - 100 Dex VS 51.jpg Dex VS 52.jpg Dex VS 53.jpg Dex VS 54.jpg Dex VS 55.jpg Dex VS 56.jpg Dex VS 57.jpg Dex VS 58.jpg Dex VS 59.jpg Dex VS 60.jpg Dex VS 61.jpg Dex VS 62.jpg Dex VS 63.jpg Dex VS 64.jpg Dex VS 65.jpg Dex VS 66.jpg Dex VS 67.jpg Dex VS 68.jpg Dex VS 69.jpg Dex VS 70.jpg Dex VS 71.jpg Dex VS 72.jpg Dex VS 73.jpg Dex VS 74.jpg Dex VS 75.jpg Dex VS 76.jpg Dex VS 77.jpg Dex VS 78.jpg Dex VS 79.jpg Dex VS 80.jpg Dex VS 81.jpg Dex VS 82.jpg Dex VS 83.jpg Dex VS 84.jpg Dex VS 85.jpg Dex VS 86.jpg Dex VS 87.jpg Dex VS 88.jpg Dex VS 89.jpg Dex VS 90.jpg Dex VS 91.jpg Dex VS 92.jpg Dex VS 93.jpg Dex VS 94.jpg Dex VS 95.jpg Dex VS 96.jpg Dex VS 97.jpg Dex VS 98.jpg Dex VS 99.jpg Dex VS 100.jpg Episodes 101 - 150 Dex VS 101.jpg Dex VS 102.jpg Dex VS 103.jpg Dex VS 104.jpg Dex VS 105.jpg Dex VS 106.jpg Dex VS 107.jpg Dex VS 108.jpg Dex VS 109.jpg Dex VS 110.jpg Dex VS 111.jpg Dex VS 112.jpg Dex VS 113.jpg Dex VS 114.jpg Dex VS 115.jpg Dex VS 116.jpg Dex VS 117.jpg Dex VS 118.jpg Dex VS 119.jpg Dex VS 120.jpg Dex VS 121.jpg Dex VS 122.jpg Dex VS 123.jpg Dex VS 124.jpg Dex VS 125.jpg Dex VS 126.jpg Dex VS 127.jpg Dex VS 128.jpg Dex VS 129.jpg Dex VS 130.jpg Dex VS 131.jpg Dex VS 132.jpg Dex VS 133.jpg Dex VS 134.jpg Dex VS 135.jpg Dex VS 136.jpg Dex VS 137.jpg Dex VS 138.jpg Dex VS 139.jpg Dex VS 140.jpg Dex VS 141.jpg Dex VS 142.jpg Dex VS 143.jpg Category:Shows Category:The Dex! VS Category:Alex Category:PokeKellz Category:Rival Jimmy